The Silent Orchestra
Summary The Silent Orchestra, originally known as T-01-31, is an ALEPH class Abnormality. It appears like a limbless mannequin in its resting state. When it breaches, it proceeds to manifest floating hands and will start to make music. It will summon the other four members of the orchestra through this, the music increasing in range through the presentation. The music has a strong effect on human minds, causing them to go insane and attack each other. Once the music reaches its climax, all of those who have sustained mental damage from its music will die. The conductor begins the apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: T-01-31, The Silent Orchestra Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: ALEPH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation (Can produce a variety of sound and music. Can create silent sound), Creation (Can create all four other members of the orchestra), Time Manipulation (Can set time back to normal after it has been modified), Power Nullification (Can prevent time-based abilities from being used), Cloth Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Its musical performance will appear in the listeners sight at all times, with no exception), Energy Manipulation (Can drain collected energy and produce enkephalin), Teleportation, possibly Absorption (The E.G.O. Equipment it can produce can absorb WHITE damage, although it is unknown if the Silent Orchestra can use it by itself), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Memory Manipulation (Can make those who hear its music "forget everything"), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Invulnerability (Can become immune to each attack type), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern. Should be comparable to similar Aleph Class Abnormalities like Apocalypse Bird and Eternal Meal. Can take out the entire department's current stockpiled energy for the day) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level (Can take many hits from dozen of employees even from the damage type it is vulnerable to) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Hundreds of meters (Can attack through the entire facility) Standard Equipment: None, although can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Likely at least average Weaknesses: It is generally vulnerable to one type of attack with each movement except for the finale Notable Attacks/Techniques: EGOWeaponDaCapo.png|E.G.O. Weapon Da Capo E.G.O._Suit_Da_Capo.png|E.G.O. Suit Da Capo E.G.O._Gift_Da_Capo.png|E.G.O. Gift Da Capo *'E.G.O. Weapon Da Capo:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. Da Capo deals WHITE damage. *'WHITE Damage:' All of its attacks deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. TheSilentOrchestraFirstMovement.png|First Movement TheSilentOrchestraSecondMovement.png|Second Movement TheSilentOrchestraThirdMovement.png|Third Movement TheSilentOrchestraFourthMovement.png|Fourth Movement TheSilentOrchestraFinale.png|Finale *'Movements:' When attacking, the Silent Orchestra will proceed through four movements. These movements will not only increase the range of the Silent Orchestra's music but also changes its vulnerabilities. It will be vulnerable to death manipulation in the first movement, to combinations of mind manipulation and physical attacks in the second movement, to mind manipulation and soul manipulation in the third movement, to physical attacks in the fourth movement and to nothing in the finale. In the finale, it will cause the head of anyone who has been mentally damaged to explode. Gallery thesilentorchestracloseup.png TheSilentOrchestraBand.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Musicians Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8 Category:Perception Users